My Sacrifice
by sphinx005
Summary: COMPLETE. Guy makes the ultimate sacrifice for Connie Guy doesn't play for Ducks anymore and an incident left him an outsider please read prologue for more info and to understand events in the story DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the Mighty Ducks
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Life has been tough for Guy Germaine. Since a nasty accident leaving him unable to play hockey and his scholarship to Eden Hall void.

He turned to alcohol and drugs for comfort. His family had given up on him, his father thinking that physical discipline is the only way to keep Guy in line, his mother unable to care for Guy after what he did.

When he was 15, Guy had gone on a wild bender and did the unthinkable. He attacked his then girlfriend Connie's 13 year old sister as she was walking home from school. Danielle survived, physically but the trauma of being attacked by someone she trusted has left her a mess. Through lack of evidence Guy was acquitted of all charges and has since been living in the outskirts of Minneapolis, unseen and unheard.

That is until 3 years later, after being kicked out of home with nowhere to go, he comes back to claim the love of his life, Connie Moreau. Question is, is she really happy with life without Guy or does she want him back too, even though it will tear her family and the Ducks apart?

But its not only Connie & Guy's relationship that will tear her family apart, a nasty accident will leave one character dead and the other sacrificing their own life as they know it to protect the life of another.


	2. Chapter 2

**The night in question**

The night was windy and wet. The storm hadn't quite passed yet. Guy Germaine had nowhere to go. His car had been found on fire. No one had wanted to take him in for the night. Even Connie had turned her back on him.

The look in her eyes was heartbreaking when she told him she couldn't help him.

"I'm sorry" was what she'd said with tears filling up those huge brown eyes.

He understood though, she needed her family and in a way, her new boyfriend Charlie Conway was good for her. He didn't attack her sister and cause her family great pain.

He sat down on a bench that had been constructed as a memorial for Hans, the Ducks friend and mentor all those years ago. The plaque on the bench and the tree next to it read that it was created by Gordon Bombay and Charlie Conway.

He remembered Bombay well. He was the one who had warned Guy that if he stopped the drugs and the alcohol and found something meaningful in life like he did with coaching the Ducks in Pee Wees.

If only he'd listened to Bombay then.

If only he'd listened to Danielle when she told him to stop, he was hurting her.

Guy stopped himself from thinking about it. He needed to get his mind off things for a little while or else he'd go insane.

He'd been here before. This was one of his favourite spots to come and just think. There was never anyone else around to judge him or attack him.

He imagined what his perfect life would be like. His first thought was that Connie would be a part of it. He conjured up the image of a perfect father, mother and brother who loved him and never hurt him to replace the mean, spiteful and aggressive ones he had in reality.

He could almost feel the warmth of an open fire and his "pretend" mother handing him a cup of hot chocolate. He imagined waking up on Christmas morning and having a Christmas tree and presents under it. He imagined himself as a 6 year old and his present was a gorgeous puppy that would be his best friend forever.

Guy grew tired. He wrapped a thin blanket around his shoulders and made his way onto the ground under the bench.

It provided a small amount of shelter and protection from the wind. He tried to keep his mind off of the cold by returning to his imaginary perfect life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Connie Moreau sat on the couch in her family's lounge room feeling incredibly guilty.

She didn't mean to give Guy the brush off it was just that the pressure from her family, her friends and everyone else in the neighborhood was just too much for the 21 year old to handle.

The rain pelted down creating a sound on the tin roof that was louder than the TV.

She shuddered and hoped that Guy had found somewhere to stay. Her other sister Natalie was on the phone to her boyfriend Nick.

Connie sighed quietly and wished that she could be with the man she loved without any hassles. Natalie had no idea how easy she had it, even if she did steal Nick away from her all those years ago.

Connie smiled to herself as she remembered the day she found out that Natalie had been sneaking around with Nick behind her back and the fight they'd had. She remembers the anger well but it has long since disappeared. She was happy for them.

Why couldn't she be happy about her and Charlie? She knew in her heart that she loved him but the love wasn't intense or passionate like the love she had for Guy.

The longer she tried to convince herself that Guy didn't matter to her anymore, the more she found herself wanting him.

She had truly gone and stuffed things up this time. She had let Guy believe that she didn't care about him anymore, she let him believe that Charlie was the only one for her now.

Connie searched deep within herself to come up with an answer to her questions.

Did she love Charlie? _Yes_

More than Guy?_No_

Can she be with Guy?_No, it would break up my family and tear whats left _

_of the Ducks apart_

Does your family and the Ducks matter more than Guy? _I don't know _

That was the question she'd always had trouble answering _was her family more important than Guy?_

Connie can't imagine what Danielle must have gone through when Guy attacked her but couldn't Danielle see that Guy had changed? That he was sorry for what he did? That he'd never do anything like that ever again? That he was back to the old Guy they all knew and loved?

Her mother and father constantly used the "He'll do it to you" line with her over and over again. It drove her insane.

They refused to believe that Guy would never hurt Connie, even when he proved it. They had secretly dated for a month last year and that time had been special for them both.

He had let her snuggle up to him like a lover but had not once tried anything on her. He had kissed her so tenderly and passionately but not once did he bring up the subject of sex. In fact he shied away from all discussion on that particular topic.

Connie knew that it wasn't because he didn't find her attractive, she knew it was because he would never make her do anything she didn't want to. Guy had sensed that she wasn't ready for a commitment like that with him. Unlike Charlie.

_Charlie_, Connie thought. All Charlie thought about was sex, all Charlie could talk to Connie about was sex and in the end she'd had enough of it and had just agreed to meet him for their first time.

She was so nervous when the day arrived. She couldn't bring herself to go through with it. She just didn't love him enough to let him be the first. She realised that it would be wrong to just do it for all the wrong reasons, in a way it would be as bad as what Guy did to Danielle.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Robert Moreau watched his daughter Connie with some interest. He would give anything to know what his daughter was thinking about at that moment.

_Probably that bastard Guy_ he thought bitterly to himself.

_That bloody Guy Germaine has to come back here and try to destroy my family again_.

He was seething, his nostrils flaring and his lip twitching. He got like that every time he thought of Guy Germaine.

The man who destroyed one daughter's heart and stole another's. He couldn't understand what Guy saw in that evil boy, couldn't she see how distressed the mere mention of his name made Danielle?

Danielle had retreated back into herself. Not eating, not wanting to talk to anyone, especially not her current boyfriend Scott.

Now Scott sounds like a decent enough boy. He understands how she must be feeling and tries to accommodate her. When had Guy ever done that for Connie? Never. He had kept her away from her family who love her and want her and then dumped her back when he'd had enough, and of course Connie was too blind to see this.

Her mother, Sophie always told him that she gets her stubborn side from him and that they were too much alike. Robert begged to differ, anyone who could say they love such a monster isn't like him at all.

He had no idea who Connie was anymore.

BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP. Robert's mobile phone went off in his pocket.

Connie turned around momentarily to see what the noise was. She couldn't hide her disappointment when she saw that it wasn't her phone. She was hoping Guy would message her to let her know it was okay, that he understood her completely.

Robert looked down at the screen. "Private Number" it said making him wonder who it was from. It said

_Now's your chance, he's all alone under Hans' memorial bench_

Robert knew exactly who _he_ was. It didn't take a brain surgeon to work out who was all alone under a bench.

So it looked like no one else would help him out either. He had a hide coming here asking for Connie's help. He was glad when she told him she couldn't help him.

All this thinking of Guy got Robert's blood boiling. He made some feeble excuse to his wife and daughters that he needed to go and check something out at the shop they owned. Someone was interested in investing in the place and they wanted to meet him tonight.

Sophie looked a little skeptical as did Connie. But eventually Sophie let him go without another word.

Connie watched intently at her father's face as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

There was something about the way he wouldn't quite meet her eyes when he looked at her and that could only mean one thing – he was lying about where he was going.

Connie excused herself from the lounge room and advised her mother she was going to bed but instead lingered out on the hallway waiting for the right moment to slip out of the front door.

Her moment came and she thought she'd gotten away undetected but there was someone else watching Connie's moves – Danielle.


	3. Chapter 3

Danielle had been eyeing her sister all night. Watching her facial expressions as she pretended to be watching TV.

She knew that Connie had been thinking about _him_. She didn't care about Danielle or anyone else in their family. All she cared about was herself.

No one understood Danielle's pain and suffering at the hands of Guy. Her last boyfriend Josh had understood for a brief period of time but then it drove him away, it drove her boyfriend at the time, William away into the arms of another girl and she was paranoid that it would drive Scott away too.

Scott was her knight in shining armour, he was her rock.

All those years of envying her best friend Kelly for what she had with her boyfriend, Adam, all those years of wishing _she_ was the one with the boyfriend and had the relationship that people were jealous of.

Now that Kelly had ruined things with Adam by cheating on him, it was _Danielle _that had the envy of Kelly now and Danielle loved every minute of being in reign.

Scott had phoned her earlier but she was in no mood to talk. She was worn out from the family discussion yesterday that had resulted in her winning the right to disallow Connie to see Guy.

_Yes_ she thought _I finally got one up over Connie_. She was sick and tired of how her father saw Connie as the golden girl. Connie was the one who could do no wrong even after Connie had betrayed the entire family

Danielle made her excuses and followed Connie out of the door at a safe distance. She knew Connie was up to something and she was going to find out what it was.

………………………………….

Connie ran across the yard as stealthily as she could. She didn't want to risk being seen by her father.

Robert was practically sprinting as he got into the pick up and sped off. Connie tried to keep up but she couldn't eventually slowing down to a jog as she dug her mobile phone out of her pocket and dialed Guy's number.

Danielle tried to keep up with Connie, cursing herself for taking her skinny body for granted.

She wished she had kept her fitness up like Kelly does.

She saw Connie pull her phone out of her bag and Danielle fought the urge to go and slap it out of her hand. She knew Connie was calling _him_. She pressed on curious to see what her older sister was up to.

Guy was just drifting off to sleep when his phone rang. He suddenly became aware of the cold and the dark as his phone glowed green.

He picked it up. "Hello?" he asked hoping it wasn't his older brother asking where his money was.

"Guy?" Connie's voice came into the receiver.

Guy sat up smacking his head on the bench. "Ow!" he cried rubbing it.

"What's wrong?" Connie cried sounding almost beside herself.

"I just hit my head on the top bunk. I'm staying at the Hostel" Guy lied.

"You are not, mom told me" Connie challenged.

Guy sighed, defeated. "Okay you win, I'm under Hans' bench. Its actually pretty comfortable." Guy lied again not wanting Connie to feel guilty for not being able to help him.

"Guy, listen to me carefully, I think someone may be coming to hurt you and I think that someone might be my father. Please get out of there now" Connie pleaded.

She knew Guy wouldn't be able to stand up to her father by himself. Robert Moreau would beat him to a bloody pulp and that's assuming that whoever sent him that message before he ran off wouldn't be waiting for Guy too.

"Okay, I'll leave now" Guy said wondering where on earth could he sleep now. He didn't have to wonder too long as headlights approached at an alarming speed.

"Connie, I think they're here" Guy said not wanting to scare her but he felt better knowing that someone knew where he was in case he got into trouble.

"GUY!" Connie screamed knowing that trouble was brewing for him.

"Connie, I'll be okay, I love you alright" he said hoping that wasn't the last time he'd be able to say those words to her. He hoped to say it to her face one day.

"I love you too" was the last thing he heard before his phone was snatched out of his hand by Robert Moreau.

"I want a word with you" Robert said in a menacing tone.

Guy had heard it millions of times before. People had made it their main focus to give Guy a hard time whenever he was spotted around the neighborhood.

Guy turned around to face Robert.

"What do you want? I'm nowhere near your precious Danielle. I don't intend to go anywhere near her either. Connie's not here either so just back off" Guy said and waited for the first punch to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Danielle stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Connie scream Guy's name.

Tears welled up in her eyes as the reality sunk in. Connie was telling that scum that she loved him. Danielle couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like she was living her worst nightmare.

Connie quickly shoved her phone back into her pocket and ran for the memorial bench.

She had to stop her father from hurting Guy.

All her energy was focused on her hatred for her father at that point as she pushed herself through the uneven terrain of the trees that surrounded the road.

She thought about phoning the police but she decided against it.

As if they would believe her and Guy anyway.

Her dad would say that Guy started it and that would be it. Guy would be locked away forever and she'd never see him again.

Her left calf started cramping up but she ignored the pain. She cursed herself for abandoning her fitness training. She used to be able to run this hill with no problems, now she was struggling for breath and she was only halfway up.

It was all Charlie's fault. She decided, all Charlie wanted to do was sit around and talk about sex as if he was the last virgin on earth. "Damn him to hell" she yelled her annoyance at Charlie growing more and more intense the longer she thought about it.

Danielle was taken aback 'Damn who to hell?' she wondered as she fought to keep up with her sister.

Her feet were killing her. Why did she have to wear high heels? She wondered as she pressed on hoping she wouldn't die before making it to the top of the hill.

Guy looked nervously around him. He couldn't help but wonder whether Robert had brought in company to help finish him off.

Robert' fists were clenched, his jaw was set, he looked like he was going to kill him.

Guy panicked and ran. Robert caught up with him pretty quickly, even though he'd retired from football he was still fit for his age.

"Where do you think you're going?" Robert demanded grabbing Guy by the scruff of his neck. His fist was raised and he was about to let it fly at any second.

"Leaving. You have no right to be here Mr Moreau. I'm not doing anything wrong" Guy knew it would land him in trouble but he couldn't just back down. Not after everything that had happened.

"Damn right you're leaving, you have exactly five seconds to pack up and leave this town for good" Robert threatened.

"Or what? I don't have to leave this town and I don't _want _to leave this town. Connie doesn't want me to leave either" Guy blurted out.

He knew he'd gone too far when Robert' eyeballs practically bulged out of his head.

"You leave Connie alone" Robert said through clenched teeth.

Guy shook his head "I can leave her alone but she can't leave me alone. She knows what you're up to _Robert. _She phoned me to warn me you'd come and try to hurt me. Is that what you want to be for your daughters? The guy who goes around beating up the men they love. Is Scott your next victim?" Guy challenged almost wanting to get Robert angry so a fight could break out

He got his wish.


	5. Chapter 5

**Present Day**

Guy was a little fuzzy on the details of what happened next. All he could remember was that the fight to end all fights erupted and Robert laid into him with all of his penned up anger.

Back to the Night in Question 

Guy had waited for the blows to ease up so he could push Robert away from him.

Unfortunately Guy had no idea how close to the edge they had become, when he gave him a shove, Robert lost his footing and slipped. Guy did try to grab him, Connie testified in Court that she saw Guy try to save her father.

Guy remembered hearing Connie scream and he'd never forget the sound of Robert's startled cry as he felt himself slipping over the edge of the cliff. Part of him wanted him to fall but the bigger part of him wanted to save him.

He did what any decent human being would do, he gripped Robert's arm with all his might but the rain had made things slippery and Guy fell down losing grip on Robert as he fell.

"Damn you" were Robert's last words to Guy. He never told anyone what Robert had said. It would have set the final nail in his coffin if he admitted that in open court.

Guy sunk to his knees in the rain that had started to pour down. He had finally done what everyone said he'd do, he'd finally torn the Moreau family apart. He placed his head in his hands and wept.

He wasn't crying for Robert, he was crying for Connie. He had cost Connie her father's life.

Guy felt his way around until he felt his mobile phone a few metres away from the bench where Robert had thrown it. He wiped it off with his sleeve and dialed "911".

"_911 What's your emergency_" the operator answered.

"There's been an accident. Robert, he's fallen down the cliff. He's dead" Guy said, all colour drained from his face and his eyes dark and tired.

"What's your location Sir?" the woman asked.

Guy gave details of his whereabouts and hung up the phone.

He crept over to the edge and tried to see where Robert' body was.

It was too dark but he heard something that sounded like "No" followed by a sickening _thud_.

He desperately wiped rain out of his eyes and tried to focus on something moving below but he couldn't make out what it was.

The clouds had covered the moon, declaring the night pitch black.

He couldn't do anything but sit there and wait for the police to come and deal with him. It was no use trying to run and hide, he would be the prime suspect and they'd trace the 911 call to his mobile phone anyway.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Danielle stood frozen in fear. Guy had killed her father.

Tears stung her eyes as the realization sunk in that was shortly followed by an intense fear that he knew she was hiding there and that she would be next. After all, her dad was against him and Connie and it was all because of Danielle. What sick game was Guy playing at?

She had lost sight of Connie a little while ago. All she heard was Connie screamed and she ran up the last part of the hill to see what was wrong and Connie had gone and Guy was throwing her father over the edge of the cliff.

Guy then sunk to his knees and started laughing or crying, she couldn't really tell which but it sounded like he was laughing to her. Then he called someone and then he just sat there.


	6. Chapter 6

Present Day - Court 

The jury listened intently as Danielle was giving her version of what happened.

Guy sat in the defendants box with his head down only looking up when she stretched the truth or swore something happened that really didn't. He could feel Connie's eyes burning holes in the back of his head but he couldn't look at her, he was too ashamed.

He had tried to stop her from giving herself in but Connie being Connie had told the police everything.

Fortunately for Guy, they didn't believe a word she said.

"Miss Moreau, you do realise that lying to the police, even if you have the best intentions, is illegal, I'll pretend you didn't say a word otherwise you'll end up in jail with your boyfriend" the detective in charge had told her.

Connie had tried telling Guy's lawyer and he had said the same thing. He'd tried to reassure her by telling her that because Guy had called the police straight away and didn't resist arrest, then he'll get his sentence reduced.

Connie had hit the roof telling him that Guy didn't deserve any kind of sentence and that she was the one who killed her father dammit, why wouldn't anyone believe her?

Deep down, Guy knew he was going to spend the rest of his life in jail, even though he was innocent, the stake was too high to let Connie take the rap for this.

He couldn't bear the thought of him on the outside and her in jail, they'd eat her alive in there.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Present Day - Jail 

"Yeah I know you, you're Matt Germaine's younger brother" a man with a shaved head and horrible teeth snarled at Guy.

"So?" Guy answered back standing with his arms folded, he had to be tough in this place and so far so good.

"So, he owes me five grand" the man answered.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Guy retorted.

The snarl on the man's face was replaced by a grin as his back up arrived. "You have exactly ten seconds to tell me where Matty boy is or else your new name's going to be Bubba. Do you understand me?" he said menacingly.

Guy stood his ground though "Look _mate_ I have no idea where Matt is, last time I saw him he was ripping off a gas station and I haven't seen him since. For all I know he's probably in here" he said hotly.

The man gestured to his friends who immediately pounced on Guy, each grabbing him by the arms and pinning them behind him.

The man grinned a horrible grin at Guy, "Next time you see Matty, whether its in _here_ or not, give him this for me will ya"

_WHACK!_ The man's fist connected with Guy's stomach, making him double over in pain.

"Be seeing you" he taunted and on cue the two thugs let him drop to the ground.

Guy lay on the floor for a second before gathering his strength to stand up and enter the cell that he had been assigned for the next lifetime.

"You should have asked for a single cell" a voice came from the top bunk.

"Why's that?" Guy asked wearily, he didn't think his body could take another beating at that stage.

The man sat up and swung his legs over the side to reveal himself to Guy. He was more menacing than the last guy "Cos Matt owes me _ten grand_" he said before howling into a fit of laughter.

Guy immediately sensed that this guy was crazier than his own father ever was.

"Guy Guy Guy, you're gonna find that you already have at least 50 enemies in this hellhole mainly because of your brother but then you'll gain another 100 enemies because of your father and then the rest of the prison won't like you because everyone else doesn't. You're shit out of luck kid" he jumped off the top bunk and positioned himself so that he was right up in Guy's face.

"But you're not like Matt or your dad are you Guy?" he made a grand gesture of inspecting every inch of Guy's face.

"No I can tell you're not, you don't owe anyone money do you Guy?" he asked menacingly.

Guy shook his head "No" was all he could manage to say. He could never tell when people like this man were joking or being serious.

"I didn't think so. So Guy what are you in for then, robbery, assault, grand theft auto? Am I getting warmer?"

"Murder" Guy replied stone faced, he didn't want to be the prisoner who bragged about his "crime", especially one he didn't really commit.

The guy's face went white, "Murder hey? Well well Guy, seems like you're tougher than your family huh? Tell you what, stick with me and keep your head down, I'll look out for ya in this pig pen" the man broke into a hideous grin.

"You serious?" Guy said in a tone that didn't sound like he was too relieved, although he felt like throwing his arms around this man, he knew that the best thing a guy in jail could have was someone to watch out for him.

"Yeah why not, those guys who were hassling you before are jerks anyway, they suck up to you something fierce whilst plotting behind your back to take you down. Anyway me name's Kev" he said sticking his hand out.

Guy shook it and gave a smile of his own. The first real smile anyone had seen on him for weeks now.


	7. Chapter 7

Connie sat alone in her bedroom. Her eyes dry and itchy from all the crying she had done since Guy's verdict was handed down.

_Why did he have to play the hero to protect her?_ She wondered feeling every inch of guilt. _It was her who killed him, not Guy_. _Why wouldn't anyone believe her?_

"Connie? Are you in here?" Danielle quietly opened the door. She was the only other one who knew the truth but she'd rather see that bastard Guy rot in hell than lose Connie forever.

Connie didn't answer. Danielle was the last person she wanted to see right now. Every time she looked at her she saw the hurt and the pain she'd caused her family by seeing Guy. She saw the suffering Danielle experienced knowing that Connie could still love Guy after everything he had done.

"Con, mother wants you to come with us to the party, you know showing the united family thing" Danielle said from the doorway. She couldn't bring herself to get any closer to Connie, every time she was near Connie she felt this urge to just hit her to make her feel the pain she was feeling.

"What united family Danielle, its all bullshit and you know it" Connie snapped.

"But mother…" Danielle started.

"But mother nothing. I'm not about to go to some stupid party where everyone's trying their hardest to ignore me whilst whispering about Guy. No freaking way. She can go without me" Connie announced grabbing her skates and handbag, pushing past Danielle as the exited the room.

"Where are you going?" Danielle asked shocked. That was the most Connie had said to her since it happened.

"OUT!" Connie yelled back ignoring her mother at the bottom of the staircase and walking straight out the front door into the cool night air.

………………………………………………………

"Good Lord what the hell is this crap?" Kev asked poking at his plate with his fork with a disgusted look on his face.

Guy shrugged remaining silent. He'd been thinking a lot about Connie lately and it was starting to get him down.

"I think we should riot until they start serving us real food. Whaddya reckon?" Kev asked as they sat down at the table they usually ate their meals at.

"Yeah sure" Guy replied absently, not actually hearing what the question was.

"You okay Germaine?"

Guy shrugged again "Yeah just thinking" he replied

"Bout that girl huh" Kev pressed on knowing exactly what was going through Guy's head.

"How'd you know?" Guy looked at him sideways wondering what gossip had spread through the prison.

"Boy we ain't stupid up in here, we get the newspapers in here. That Connie Moreau, shit dude, she's sweet" he laughed.

Guy felt his anger rising but chose not to say anything. He couldn't afford to get Kev offside otherwise he'd been dead in seconds.

"She your girl huh?" Kev continued.

Guy looked down at his plate "Was, I'll be 85 by the time I get out of here and I'm not letting her see me in here" he said quietly.

Kev nodded sympathetically. "I hear ya"

Guy suddenly wasn't hungry anymore and pushed his plate forward. He sat there in silence until the guards indicated they were allowed to return to their cells.

…………………………………………..

Connie passed the pond staring hard at the kids who were now representing the District 5 peewee hockey team.

_If only they knew that life gets harder by the day._ She thought remembering the time when she was 10 years old and not having a care in the world other than remembering to recycle copies of the Enquirer to use as shin pads.

She walked on seeing various landmarks that brought on memories of the good times with Guy and the Ducks. She passed Goldberg's Delicatessen, Fulton's alleyway and the corner where they found out they had been chosen to represent the US in the Junior Goodwill Games.

She arrived at her destination surprised to find the arena empty. She pulled on her skates and made her way out onto the ice. Skating laps she remembered the time they won the Minnesota State Pee Wee Hockey Championship game against the Hawks.

She could still hear the chorus of "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie" as he nervously made his way to centre ice to take his penalty shot. That was one of the best days she ever had, it was the day her and Guy first kissed in the centre of the ice amidst the celebrations by the rest of their teammates.

She looked around to find she had skated to the spot where they roughly were that day and she sank down to her knees. Fresh tears had formed in her eyes as she thought about what Guy was going through now.

_How did our worlds come tumbling down around us? _She wondered.

……………………………………………………

Guy's thoughts were constantly plagued by the impact his presence has had on ruining Connie's life. If it wasn't for him, she'd still have her father, she'd still have her sister's sanity and she'd be happy with Charlie.

He was never mad at Charlie for being with Connie. He knew that Charlie would treat her well and would never hurt her, not even a tiny bit compared to how much Guy had already hurt her.

He'd made up his mind, he was going to tell Connie that he never wanted to see her again. Sure, she'd be hurt and upset by it initially but eventually she'll get over it and be happy, without him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN – I'm sorry this hasn't been updated for some time. I lost momentum with it and yesterday an idea just came to me so I got this chapter out before I forgot what my idea was! Hope you like it.**_

* * *

****

"Keep your mouth shut and when I tell you to run you'd better run like Forrest Gump and never look back" Kev hissed in the darkness.

"Huh?" Guy was thoroughly confused.

One minute he was spending his second night in jail alone in his cell and the next Kev barged in and was telling him to get up, put his shoes on and get ready to run.

"Riot baby, we're getting out of here" Kev whispered softly.

Guy pondered this new information for a moment. Could he really manage to escape from here? Could he really leave and take Connie and never look back?

Part of him desperately wanted to say yes but he had this sinking feeling in his gut that it wasn't going to happen. _Look at my life already, do you seriously think I could get that lucky?_

"Five, four, three, two, one……..showtime!" Kev whispered grabbing Guy's arm.

"The fire will start, then the emergency lock release will activate and if all goes to plan the bomb will go off and we'll be home free!" Kev started chuckling in a low tone.

Guy sucked in a harsh breath. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Fire? Lock Release? Bomb?

"Okay ready kid? Go" Kev swung the cell door open crouching low. Guy dared to take a look around.

A fire had broken out in the bottom of the complex and majority of the guards were busy trying to put it out. The ones that had thought to try and stop the inmates from escaping were copping a severe bashing from the inmates who were too stupid to get the hell out.

"We'll hide here until the bomb goes off" Kev led me into a corner shielded by a few 44 gallon steel drums.

"Won't we get blown up?" Guy asked feeling very afraid.

"The bomb will go off over there and open up that wall, we'll have to be quick and get out before the smoke settles otherwise we'll be caught. Its our only hope" Kev told me.

_This is crazy!_ Guy thought taking in his surroundings again. Inmates were being beaten by guards who, in turn, were being beaten by other inmates. It was a vicious circle and Guy was very glad Kev had laid this plan out very carefully.

Well at least he hoped the plan had been laid out very carefully.

"Do you think we'll get caught after its all over" Guy asked suddenly afraid. He didn't want to ask Connie to spend the rest of her life on the run with him.

It wasn't fair to ask her to constantly look over her shoulder and live in fear that the cops would catch up with them one day.

"Nah, the whole point is to make them think we died in the bomb blast. Oh and by the way I'm gonna have to cut you" Kev grinned.

"Cut me? Why?" Guy was confused.

"DNA you dickhead. If we give them a bit of our blood and maybe a bit of skin and hair then they'll really think we died in the blast, won't look as suspicious when we both turn up missing" Kev explained patiently whilst keeping one eye on the wall.

"We should have about two minutes so tear a chunk of your hair out, preferably from the roots. It'll hurt like a bitch but it'll be worth it" Kev instructed.

Guy took a deep breath and did as he was told.

_Who knew an escape from jail would be so elaborate? Couldn't we just do it the old fashion way of digging a tunnel in our cell room floor?_ Guy thought to himself as he tried not to cry out loud when Kev grabbed his hand and cut it rather deep.

"Don't let it bleed on the floor until we're at the wall" Kev warned.

"Okay" Guy replied watching as Kev cut his own hand and bunched the cuff of his shirt into the palm to stop it dripping blood everywhere.

Guy did the same with his own shirt wondering how much longer they were going to be sitting here waiting.

"NOW!" Kev yelled as Guy tried to keep up.

The blast had the entire building shaking and Guy struggled to keep his foot holding as he ran.

"Let the hair go now" Guy heard Kev tell him but he couldn't see him through the thick smoke.

Guy dropped his hair and let the bloody cuff of his shirt drop, allowing droplets of blood to drip to the floor.

"Wrap it back up before we get outside" he heard Kev tell him.

Guy bundled the bloody cuff back into his palm and gripped it tighter than he'd ever gripped anything in his entire life. He couldn't believe that at this exact moment he was executing a well thought out jail break.

_Cool, I'm technically a wanted fugitive_! Guy thought excitedly as he allowed himself to be dragged out of the burning building and into the night.

"Where do we go now?" Guy asked once they were outside.

"Head for Fire Engine No. 79" Kev declared.

"What? Won't they dob us in?" Guy asked wide eyed.

"Nope, my brother's a firefighter, he's stashed some clean clothes on the truck. Once we slip a jacket over out clothes we wont be noticed" Kev explained.

"Oh" was all Guy could say. His head was swimming with so much information.

The pair made it to the fire engine undetected. Anyone who was around was way too busy staring at the inferno of red and orange flames emerging from the prison building.

"Here" a guy shoved a bag at Kev discreetly before running off to help his fellow fire fighters.

Guy guessed that was Kev's brother.

"Come on kid put this on" Kev shoved a tan suede coat at Guy together with a wet hand towel "Wash your face, soot, dirt and ash are a dead giveaway" Kev explained looking at Guy's confused expression.

"Shit you've thought of everything" Guy said vigorously wiping his face with the towel.

"Excuse me sirs, you need to step back behind the police line" a police officer laid a hand on Kev's shoulder.

"Oh of course officer" Kev kept his cool as he gestured Guy to follow him.

_How could he keep so cool? _Guy wondered. He for one was shitting his pants, not literally of course!

"Lets get out of here" Kev told Guy once they were in the safety zone behind the police barriers.

They disappeared into the night and hopped on the next bus not caring where it went. Both had one thing on their minds.

They'd done it!

They'd escaped prison.


	9. Chapter 9

Ironically the bus that held Kev and Guy had stopped at St Paul, the town where Guy had grew up.

_You, who are you?_

_Guy Germaine_

_From where?_

_St Paul, Minnesota_

"We should get some hair dye or something, you know change our appearances" Kev whispered to Guy.

Guy snapped out of his little daydream about the Goodwill Games.

"Should we get like fake ID's or something too?" Guy asked nervously feeling like he was in a bad spy movie. He had no idea what he was doing.

"Already thought of it kid, gonna go see a dude about it in the morning. Think you can stay put for one night and not go running off to see your girlfriend?" Kev asked with a snarly grin.

"Yeah" Guy tried not to sound too disappointed. The truth was he didn't really want to spend another night with Kev but how could he refuse. The guy had just saved Guy from a life in prison, or worse, being killed in there. He couldn't just ignore him after he'd stuck his neck out for him.

"Good, you know statistically 80 of inmates who manage to escape jail are caught again, mostly because they don't take the time to think about life AFTER the escape. The cops tend to monitor friends and family members for a while until the prisoner shows up and BAM! That's how they get them" Kev was talking animatedly.

"Well we're not stupid like them are we?" Guy decided to start paying attention to what Kev was telling him. At the moment, Kev was the only one on Guy's side and the only one keeping Guy away from the law.

It was just gonna be heart wrenching letting Connie think he's dead. Even if its only for a little while. She was gonna be so pissed off when she finds out he's really alive.

_All this ninja stuff makes you look, ah how do you say?_

_Ruggedly handsome?_

_INCREDIBLY STUPID!_

How Guy missed the old days where he was a Duck.

"Come on kid, lets find somewhere to bunk down for the night" Kev stood up ready to get off the bus at the next stop.

Guy followed trying his hardest to keep his head down and his cut hand concealed.

"I know a place" he told Kev when he got off the bus.

"Does anyone else know about this place?" Kev asked cautiously. The last thing he needed was to be worrying whether one of the kid's friends was gonna blab to the cops about their jail break.

Guy shook his head "No, not even Connie knew about this place"

Kev was still a little hesitant but with no money for a motel he was shit out of luck.

"Okay then lets go" he agreed.

Guy led the way to his special hiding spot. He'd spent a lot of time there after his family had disowned him, the Ducks had outcasted him and Connie had left him.

"Shit kid this ain't half bad" Kev took a look at the abandoned factory building on the outskirts of St Paul that Guy had brought him too.

"Yeah it has a roof and loads of hiding places if anyone comes" Guy told him leading through a side door.

"Welcome home kid" Kev patted Guy on the back.

* * *

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

Connie sat on her bed staring out into the windy night. Apparently it was supposed to rain.

"Connie? There's some police here to see you" her mother said through the closed door.

_Great now what?_ She thought to herself as she pushed up off the bed and made her way downstairs where the police were waiting in the living room for her to come down.

"Connie Moreau?" one office asked as they stood up.

"Yes" Connie answered starting to feel afraid. There was something not quite right with the expression on his face.

"Miss Moreau I understand you are quite close with a Mr Guy Germaine?" he asked.

"What has he done now?" Connie's mother cut in.

"Mrs Moreau, I'm afraid we have to talk to Connie in private" the second officer stood up.

"Fine" Mrs Moreau threw up hands up in the air and walked out of the room.

Connie got up and closed the door.

"What's this about?" she asked.

"Miss Moreau I'm afraid that at approximately 10.30 pm last night a riot broke out in the prison where Mr Guy Germaine is an inmate"

Connie gasped. Was Guy killed by an inmate?

"There was an explosion and we have evidence that suggests Mr Germaine was killed in the blast along with his cellmate" the officer continued.

"Oh my god" Connie covered her mouth with her hands. Guy was dead.

"I'm so very sorry Miss Moreau, you were listed on his rap sheet as the next of kin"

Connie nodded, one question plaguing her thoughts.

"What kind of evidence?" she asked.

The officer nodded as if he expected her to ask this.

"We found a hair sample and some blood. DNA tests were conclusive that both were Mr Germaine's. I'm sorry, there was no doubt about it" the officer used the same monotonous voice.

"Can I see him? is he at the morgue?" Connie blinked back her tears. She just wanted to see her Guy one last time.

"I'm afraid that because he would have been standing right next to the core of the explosion there won't be much to recover, if anything at all" the officer replied hesitantly.

The tears spilled over.

"I see" she said softly.

"We're very sorry for your loss Miss Moreau" the officers gave their condolences.

"We can arrange some counselling for you if you wish" they handed her their cards.

"Thanks" Connie told them feeling a strong urge to be alone.

They let themselves out of the Moreau house leaving Connie devastated.

Guy was gone.

She found herself reaching for the telephone.

"Charlie?" she asked when the person on the other end picked up.

"It's Connie, we need to round up the Ducks" she said before hanging up.

* * *

_**A/N the statistics part is bullshit. I just made that up as I was writing.**_


	10. Chapter 10

The Ducks didn't know what to say. They had turned their backs on Guy Germaine long ago and now he was dead.

Connie studied their faces carefully. She could see the guilt that plagued them.

_And so you should, he was one of your best friends until he couldn't play hockey anymore_ she thought angrily.

Still, they were all she had left. It wasn't like she could talk to her mother or even Danielle about it now could she? And she'd killed her own father and let Guy take the blame for it so in truth, she was more guilty of allowing Guy to die than whoever set that bomb off.

"Connie can I get you anything?" Julie asked softly laying a hand on Connie's shoulder.

Connie shook her head "As hard as it is for you guys to understand I loved Guy and all I want is for him to be alive again" she said with tears in her eyes.

Charlie's jaw tightened. After everything Guy had put Connie and her family through she was still saying she loved him! What on earth was wrong with her?

He'd honestly expected everything to go back to the way things were when Guy wasn't in the picture, he wanted nothing more for Connie to come back to him and everything would be alright between them again.

After all, _he _wasn't the one who'd attacked her sister and he definitely wasn't the one who killed her father and tried to blame her for it.

As far as the Ducks were aware, Guy was guilty of everything they said he'd done including the murder of Mr Moreau.

Connie knew it was a hopeless cause trying to convince them she was really the one who'd done it because they were always ready to believe the worst about Guy Germaine.

"Does anyone else remember the prank on Varsity and Guy accidentally got warpaint in his eye? That was so funny" Goldberg suddenly spoke with a fond grin at the memory.

Connie could have kissed him at that point. At least someone was willing to remember the real Guy Germaine.

"Yeah he screamed like a little girl" Averman joined in.

One by one the Ducks joined in the chatter with each remembering something nice or funny to say about Guy.

All except Charlie that is and it didn't go unnoticed by Connie.

She should have known better though, she was starting to see that she should never had been with Charlie in the first place.

And she will never be with him ever again. She couldn't do that to Guy's memory.

"Connie, can I ask you something?" Goldberg asked.

"Goldie you can ask me anything" Connie said warmly feeling extremely grateful for him breaking the ice earlier.

"I was just wondering, can you have a funeral with no um…well dead body so to speak?" Goldberg had been dying to ask the question since he was told there was no body.

"I guess so but obviously you cant bury him" Connie thought about the question.

"We should have a memorial service or something like they do for soldiers who can't come back to be buried" Averman suggested.

"Yeah, great idea" Russ agreed.

The others agreed to the idea and Connie started making plans. Guy Germaine was going to be remembered for who he was, not what people thought he was.

* * *

Guy ran a hand through his freshly dyed black hair. As he scrutinised his appearance he decided Kev had done a pretty good job and had been thorough when he'd thought to include Guy's pale blond eyebrows in the whole dying process.

They'd received a few odd looks in the drug store when buying the stuff but Kev had just smiled at the assistant and informed him that 'his missus was a wannabe hairdresser and this was the cheapest stuff she could find'. The staff had decided this was a good enough excuse.

"Better than saying we're gay I guess" Kev laughed checking out his own new 'bald' hairdo.

Guy shuddered at the thought of being Kev's 'bitch' and studied his new driver's licence.

Guy Germaine had died and "JACK PHILLIPS" had been born.

"So Jack what's for dinner?" Kev who was now known as "STEVE WOOD" asked.

Guy/Jack ruffled through the supermarket bags of food they'd gotten with what little money they had.

"Easy Mac or tuna sandwiches" Guy announced not exactly happy with the outcome of his search.

"Spose it'll have to be the sandwiches, keep the Mac for a time where we're really out of food" Kev/Steve replied realising that they should eat the perishable items first.

Guy nodded.

Kev/Steve picked up the day's newspaper and flicked through it to see if there was any news on them. So far all the papers had reported was that there had been a riot at the prison and three men had escaped and two (Kev and Guy) had died in the bomb blast.

Kev found something quite interesting in the public notices section.

"Hey kid you're having a funeral" Kev told Guy who immediately ran to read the paper over Kev's shoulder.

"Where?" Guy asked Kev to show him.

"There, you're having a memorial, ain't that nice. My family wouldn't have given a crap" Kev laughed half-heartedly.

"That wont be by my family" Guy realised who would care enough to give him a memorial.

"No shit, that girl of yours then?" Kev asked.

"I'd bet everything I had on it" Guy smiled proud of his Connie.

"Wanna test out our new look?" Kev asked with a devilish grin.

"Are you serious?" Guy was scared and excited at the same time.

"Yeah why not if someone recognises us then we run, no biggie" Kev knew that no one was ever going to recognise Guy Germaine at his own memorial. The black haired boy that stood before him was a stark contrast to the blond haired boy he'd shared a jail cell with.

"Okay I want to go" Guy decided wondering what he'd say to Connie when he saw her. He was also curious to see who would go to his memorial and what they would say about him.

He couldn't wait until Friday


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry, I'd completely forgotten about this fic, its almost finished, I reckon another chapter or two should do it! Enjoy**

Friday came about all too quickly for both Connie and Guy. Connie had been severely depressed knowing that this was the day she had to say a final goodbye to Guy and Guy knowing it was the day he had to say goodbye to Guy Germaine and hello to Jack Phillips.

As Guy entered the grounds it was surreal to see that people had actually turned out for his funeral. People who would never give him the time of day when he was alive had shown up.

He tried to keep his anger in check when he saw Charlie hovering around Connie like a dog dancing on its hind legs begging for a treat.

_Fuck you Charlie_ Guy thought bitterly as he kept a low profile by standing towards the back of the crowd.

"Smoke?" someone asked him. Guy tried to stifle the gasp when he saw it was Fulton.

_It's a test of your new identity_ Kev's voice rang clear in Guy's head.

"Thanks" Guy accepted one from the pack and pulled a lighter from his pocket. Smoking was a nasty habit he'd taken up during his stint in prison.

"So how'd you know Guy?" Fulton asked inhaling sharply.

Guy briefly wondered when Fulton had taken up smoking but realised there was a lot about the Bash Brothers he didn't know.

"Old family friend" Guy lied.

"Shame ain't it? I know people weren't too sweet on Guy before he died but he was a cool guy, even if he did do some fucked up shit, could've happened to any of us really" Fulton was lost in a train of thought.

"Yeah he was cool" Guy now realised that he had at least one more friend than he thought he did last week.

"Fulton come on, they're gonna start" Julie waved to Fulton for him to join the flock of Ducks.

Guy couldn't believe they'd all turned out for it. Even Coach Bombay and Coach Orion were there.

Fulton left him standing there alone again. He hadn't even realised that he was talking to the 'dead' so to speak. Kev's plan was working perfectly.

_Now only to get Connie alone for five seconds without Charlie hanging around_ _like a bad smell _Guy thought scowling at the back of Charlie's head as he reached an arm across Connie's shoulders.

Guy couldn't help but smile when Connie shrugged him off giving him a cold look. _That's my girl_ he thought happily.

He didn't stay for the entire ceremony. The sight of Connie crying inconsolably over him was too much to bear. All his senses were telling him to get out of there before he did something stupid.

On his way out he heard about some gathering at the Moreau house afterwards to 'help poor Constance come to her senses'. What a load of hypocritical old bags! But an idea came to him. He would hide out in Connie's bedroom until she came home.

He didn't worry too much about being recognised. He'd just had a conversation with Fulton, one of his old close friends and teammate and he hadn't even made the connection.

* * *

He approached the Moreau house with a little caution. He couldn't become too careless after all, then he'd blow the entire charade and Kevin would be mighty pissed at him if that happened.

He went by unnoticed except for Fulton who'd recognised him from the funeral and gave him a nod. Guy nodded back acknowledging Fulton's gesture and quickly scanned the room for Connie.

He caught sight of her legs disappearing up the staircase and he knew she was headed for her room. The only sanctuary she had in the house.

_So much for getting there before she did_ Guy thought trying to think up a way to get her to let him in.

He approached the door and knocked gently.

"Who is it?" Connie called.

_Aw shit, what was he gonna say?_

"My name's Jack Phillips, I'm a relative of Guy's. I have something for you" Guy said feeling proud he was able to come up with that rather quickly.

The door opened a crack and Connie glanced at the stranger on the other side of the door. Except, this was no stranger. Connie Moreau recognised Guy Germaine the second she laid eyes on him.

"Get in here!" she hissed dragging him into the room and shut the door. She then placed her desk chair under the handle so no one could get in.

"Guy?" she whispered with fresh tears in her eyes.

It broke his heart to see her like that and knowing he was the one who'd caused all of this pain. It was worse than the time she'd found out he'd attacked her sister.

"Yeah babe its me" he said feeling stupid.

CRACK! She slapped him across the face.

"You fucking asshole. You make me believe you're dead and then you come to your own damn funeral? What kind of sick bastard are you?" she had enough sense to keep her voice down.

"I'm sorry Cons I had to. I had to make everyone, including you, well especially you, think I had died in the riot. I knew the cops would be watching you in case I showed up, especially since there were no remains" he explained.

"Why are you here? Should you be well on your way to a new life?" she asked fixing him with a steely glare, a watery one at that but it was still the glare that let him know she was extremely pissed off.

"I can't start a new life without you Cons, you know that. I saw the opportunity to get out of prison and I took it, I need you baby" he said reaching out for her hand.

"How are we supposed to be together Guy? I'm alive and you're not supposed to be? What if I accidentally call you by Guy and someone hears it? I just can't risk losing you again" she broke down.

Guy moved towards her and gathered her in her arms.

"Come with me Connie" he whispered.

The sniffling abruptly stopped.

"What?" she asked, almost afraid that he never asked her in the first place.

"Come with me, we can start a new life together, away from Minnesota and all the bad things that have happened" Guy suggested.

"But how?" Connie asked. She was thinking that she could never be with him as Connie Moreau, it was draw too much attention.

"I dunno hun" Guy was fresh out of ideas.

"I do" Connie said sadly.

"You do?" Guy asked.

"Connie Moreau has to die. I have to do what you did" she says.

Guy let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding since the words _Connie Moreau has to die_ came from her lips.

"We have to leave the Ducks behind forever Guy. It has to be you and me from now on" she said walking over to her desk. She proceeded to pull out her special notepad, the one with the blue and purple butterflies on it.

"What are you doing?" Guy asked.

"Writing a suicide note" Connie replied simply.

"Baby are you okay with this, it means you have to give up your family as well" Guy wanted to ensure she was okay with it.

Connie turned to face him "I know babe, all I want is to be with you, no matter what it takes" she replied her face softening a little.

"Okay, then we'd better plan this thing out" Guy replied feeling a little weird that they were plotting to 'kill Connie Moreau' so to speak.

An hour and a half later their plan was complete.

In less than two days, Constance Elizabeth Moreau would be dead forever.


	12. Chapter 12

**okay here's where it may get a little confusing, **

**"Adrienne" Connie**

**"Jack" Guy**

**"Steve" Kevin**

**Those are their new names, they've shed their old identities. Thanks for reviewing. This fic is now finally finished!**

* * *

Charlie Conway felt sick to his stomach. He felt worse than sick, he felt like a part of him was dying a slow and painful death.

He'd just received word about Connie, his dear sweet Connie. His dear, sweet, DEAD Connie.

_How could she do this?_ He wondered for the millionth time. How could she throw herself off of a cliff for _him_ of all people.

_Him_ was that lowlife Guy Germaine.

Germaine had cost him everything.

He refused to believe she was gone.

* * *

"I have one question for you _Adrienne_" Jack asked his girl.

Adrienne/Connie giggled.

"Go right ahead" she asked her man as she sat on a chair in a dingy motel bathroom whilst Jack/Guy's new friend Kevin/Steve applied the dye to her previously untouched hair.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

Steve paused in his job anxious to hear the answer. He too was curious how Adrienne knew who Jack was instantly.

It was almost like something out of a soap opera.

"Simple Jack, your eyes and your smell. Two things I'll never, ever forget about you" she replied shifting in her seat.

"My _smell_?" Jack was slightly horrified.

Adrienne suppressed a laugh when she saw him try to discreetly sniff himself.

"Not a bad smell Jack, just your smell, your _aura_ I suppose. I just knew it was you" she laughed. It took some getting used to calling him Jack.

"I have a question for you" Steve spoke up as he continued applying the dye to Adrienne's hair.

"Go ahead" Adrienne said.

"Any regrets about leaving your old life behind?" he asked.

Guy moved closer anxious to hear her answer.

"Absolutely none" Adrienne replied truthfully. She had her Jack and that was all that mattered.

* * *

"This was all she left behind?" Julie Gaffney was beside herself. How could she have been so oblivious that her friend's pain and suffering ran this deep.

"Looks like it" Charlie replied feeling a little sceptical. At the gathering after Guy's memorial Connie had spent the entire afternoon talking to some strange guy that Fulton said was one of Guy's old family friends. Connie had then told him that this Jack fellow was a relative.

Something didn't seem right.

* * *

"There, don't you look the picture" Steve had finished Adrienne's new hair and it looked stunning.

Gone were her chocolate strands and in place was a soft golden blond. She looked like a new person.

"Wow!" Jack had entered the room and stopped dead when he saw his girl.

"I feel like Madonna or something" Adrienne laughed self-consciously running her fingers through her freshly dyed hair.

"Now where have I heard that one before?" Jack laughed remembering their first encounter with Coach Gordon Bombay and his limo.

Adrienne just laughed, recalling the memory also.

"Now that we've established she looks awesome, I have a little present for you kiddies" Steve handed Jack a fat envelope.

"What's this?" Jack asked.

"My insurance policy" Steve replied evenly.

Jack peeked inside the envelope.

"Why so much?" he asked thinking he'd never seen so much money in his entire life.

"Look, you're alright kid but I gotta be sure. Don't squeal on me and I'll sure as shit won't squeal on you, either of you" he said. This was his way of being affectionate.

"Thanks" Jack extended his hand and shook it.

"Right kids we're done, I'm off to face the big bad world. Take care of him love will ya" Steve indicated to Adrienne.

"Sure, thank you so much, for everything" she said giving the man a hug.

"No problems doll. Take care the both of ya, no offence but I don't want to see either of your mugs again" he laughed and grabbed his bags. In a matter of moments he was gone.

"Looks like its just you and me babe" Jack threw an arm around his girl.

"Yeah, you and me"

* * *

"So no body was ever recovered?" Charlie was down at the State Coroner's office asking for any information about Connie Moreau's apparent suicide.

"No sir, nothing but a handbag and some other personal items which are logged right here" the clerk handed him a list of items recovered at the scene.

"Thank you for your help" Charlie thanked the woman. He was armed with the information he needed to begin his own investigation.

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER**

"I'll never grow tired of this place" Adrienne yawned and stretched her long bronzed legs.

"Me either and I'll never, ever grow tired of watching you walk around in a bikini" Jack grinned cheekily but earned a kiss from his woman for his comment.

"I'll never get sick of a bikini. I love the sunshine, the warm sand, the clear blue sea" she said indicating to their surroundings.

Moving to the Carribean had been Jack's idea and Adrienne had been a little reluctant at first. She was used to snow and ice hockey but once they arrived, she changed her tune rather quickly.

To those who knew "Adrienne and Jack" they were a music producer and an ex-model who wanted to escape the pressures of Los Angeles and New York. Everyone wanted a piece of Adrienne and Jack. They were filthy rich after all.

* * *

"These arrived for you Mr Conway" a receptionist entered Charlie Conway, Attorney at Law's office and placed a manilla folder on his desk.

"Thank you Margaret" Charlie took the folder from her hands and waited until she'd left the room.

He opened the file and looked through various notes and glossy black and white photos of the subjects.

A one Jack Phillips and an Adrienne Latrell.

"Gotcha" he grinned and reached for the phone.

* * *

"Aren't you glad I suggested taking the yacht out?" Jack asked his girlfriend.

Adrienne smiled "I sure am" she replied.

Jack had ulterior motives for bringing her out on the yacht. He fingered the velvet box in his pocket and turned away to pour another glass of champagne. Now for the final touch.

"Here you are my dear" he handed her a long crystal flute filled with the bubbly liquid.

"Thank you" she accepted the glass and took a sip.

She realised that something was floating in her glass.

"Jack?" she asked delicately sticking her index finger into the glass and pulling out the offending object.

"Yes?" Jack played dumb.

"What is this?" she pulled out the ring and gasped when she realised what it was.

"Is this…" she stopped unable to finish the sentence.

"It is" he said taking the glass and the ring from her and getting down on one knee.

"Adrienne Latrell, will you marry me?" he asked holding out the champagne soaked ring.

"Oh my god YES!" she screamed and hugged her now fiancé.

"Baby, I have to borrow your finger for a second" he said when she still hadn't let go after five minutes.

"Sorry" she grinned sheepishly and held out her left hand.

* * *

"I've got you now Germaine" Charlie muttered under his breath as the boat inched closer to the yacht.

"You'd better be right about this Conway or I'm arresting you" Special Agent Dean Portman of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, more commonly known as the "FBI" told his childhood friend.

"Trust me I'm right about this" Charlie replied knowing he had Germaine trapped on a yacht with the love of Charlie's life.

"Okay, here we go, positions men" Dean spoke into his radio and within seconds the yacht was surrounded.

It paid to have friends in high places.

* * *

"Jack what the hell is that?" Adrienne pointed to the numerous boats that were surrounding them.

"I don't know. Does that say? Shit! Baby it's the FBI" Jack was panicking.

This could not be good.

"Get the case honey, the time has come" Jack instructed his fiancé. She nodded and went below deck to retrieve what Jack had asked for.

* * *

"Jack Phillips?" the loud voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"Yes?" Jack replied.

"Jack this is the FBI, keep your hands where we can see them. Is there anyone else on board?"

"Just my fiancé" Jack replied trying to keep his voice calm.

* * *

_Fiancé? _Charlie wasn't sure he heard right.

His girl had actually agreed to marry that murderer?

Oh hell no, not on his watch.

So he stepped forward in plain view of Jack Phillips and made his presence known.

* * *

_Is that Charlie Conway?_ Jack wondered when a tall man stepped forward.

Adrienne had come back up with the case in hand. To anyone else it looked like a cigar box and to anyone who opened it probably would think it was a cigar box.

However, she almost dropped the box when she saw the man Jack had just seen.

"Charlie?" she whispered feeling the fear rising in her throat.

The jig was up.

They knew who they were.

* * *

"Connie, do you have yours?" Guy called her by her real name for the first time in three years.

"Yeah" she replied and Guy noticed the small bulge at the small of her back.

He was saddened it had come to this but it was the only way they could be together in peace.

Tears streamed down her face as Guy grabbed her by the hand and gently guided her down the stairs and below the deck.

"FBI stay where you are!" the voice over the loudspeaker ordered but Connie and Guy paid no mind. They had a plan and it was going to be carried out.

Once below the deck Guy took a hold of Connie's hand with his left and aimed the pistol at his own temple. Connie did the same with her own temple.

"I love you Constance Elizabeth Moreau" Guy told her.

"I love you Guy Jean Germaine" Connie replied.

"See you soon" he said.

"See you sooner" she smiled.

On the count of three they both pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Was this what you wanted Charlie?" Dean Portman asked his friend upon discovery of the two deceased Ducks still holding hands. Connie's engagement ring was sparkling under the overhead light.

"No" Charlie admitted shaking his head sadly.

He'd lost and he'd accepted his defeat a little too late.

Connie and Guy were gone forever and there was no bringing them back.

"This gets a gag order put on it" Dean was on the phone to someone, probably the Director of the FBI.

"Yes sir, I'll let everyone know" he said and hung up.

"Charlie" Dean placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yes" Charlie was almost unable to speak. If he'd just let it be, then none of this would have happened.

"This goes no further, we're not gonna put the Ducks through losing them again. I've cleared it with Director Burns, we're the only people that are ever gonna know" he said.

"Thanks Dean" Charlie took one last look at his love and left the yacht with a heavy heart.

Guy had made the sacrifice for Connie and in turn she'd made one for him, the ultimate sacrifice.

* * *

**and its finished!**


End file.
